I hate you JACK!
by coryhori
Summary: kim is a nerd, 2nd degree black belt but she scared to use it and jack is a badboy , a bully and he also a 2nd degree black jack bullies kim for 2yrs and she got sick of it would she change her attitude and how she srry im bad on summary my first
1. new girl in seaford

**kim p.o.v**

i woke up at 6:00 and put on my thick glasses and got change into my usual. big grey shirt with big maroon button up sweater with hippie long jeans and went downstairs and grab an apple. and about to walk out.

"darling, are you goin to give me kiss or what?" said my mum as she came down stair, i went over to my mum and kiss her cheek

" i gotta leave, i'm going to be late for school" .

"i have to go to work, i will be at home at 10:00, ok sweetheart, i will put your dinner in the fridge"

"ok mum, i love you"

"love you sweetheart"

* * *

I'm at the front of hell called school.  
when i went inside of hell. people already pushing me to the ground and calling me slut and nerd freak. when they're left i grab all of my books and my glasses,then i stood up and went to the locker. then i saw jack with brunette shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes and he was wearing purple t shirt that show he's muscle and black jeans. and he best friend Jerry was next to him he look Latino. he was the swag-est boy in our school.

"OI NERD FREAK!" jack yelled, i turned and the next thing i notice, i got push to the locker and slam my face into the locker too, and heard them to laughing. i started running into girls bathroom and i started crying " 2 years of bullying" 'RING' the bell went and i ran to maths but something just caught my eye, i saw donna and jack making out in the corner. i was about to throw up then they saw me." WHAT THE HECK CRAWFISH!" donna yelled "YOU SLUT PERVERT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU KIMBERLY!" yelled jack and he got his fist up and i just ran to maths.

* * *

after school

i was walking home to school the someone throw a stick at me then i just fainted.


	2. changes of kim

**KIM pov**

i woke up and rub my eyes then i just notice i have no glasses on, i started to freak out. "where my glasses, i cant see without my-" and i notice i was in someone house and i can see perfectly. i saw a tall skinny and she had white blonde and green eyes (**leo howard real mother)**

"are you ok darling" she pause "wow you have pretty eyes"

"umm thanks, where am i and who are you"

" oh sorry im rhylie brewer i saw on the path so i carry you here in my home"

"oh thank you so much, im kim crawford" pulling my hand out for a handshake.

she shake my and say "great to meet you kim"

"do u need a lift home" rhylie asked "that will be great thank you"

the front door was opening and came out with a boy with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes. ohno! i forgot that brewer was his last name. "hey mom can yo-, KIM! WHAT ARE DOING HERE!"

"jack calm down, i found her laying on the you guys know each other"

"she goes the same school as me" with a death glared at me.

"kim where's your glasses?" he asked me

"i dont need them anymore" i said quietly

there was 2 minutes of awkwardness and silence and jack death glared deliverd to her.

"kim, do you want to go home now" rhylie asked

"yes please" i said then i saw jack rolled at me.

* * *

**at home**

i took my dinner and put it in the microwave and ate it then some of my braces came off. i quickly went to the bathroom and try to take my braces and then my braces are off and i have a white straight teeth, and a perfect smile . i put my pjs and went to sleep.

* * *

i got up and im feeling pretty today so i went through my sister old clothes and pick out a black tank top with denim shorts shorts and black converse, then i blow-dryed my hair and put it into waterfall braid. then i put lightly of makeup on. soon i check myself in the mirror 'i look hot' i went downstairs and my mum made me breakfast.

"wow kim, you look beautiful"

"thanks mum"

"i need to go, bye mum" i quickly went up to the door

"are you missing something" she pointed to her cheek i ran over and kissed her cheek

"love you, darling "

"love you mum"

* * *

im at the front of the school.


	3. im only 10

sorry people i cant do it beause im 10yr old girl and im not good at englsh sorry


	4. fighting and school

**I will like to say thank you for your support for beliving me, I know half of it does not make sense but thank you.**

* * *

kim p.o.v

I stood outside of the door and went through the school doors and lots of boys was wolf wistling and wink at me, I didn't care. I went to the lockers and get books than someone slams my locker and scared me

" Ahhh"

"don't be scared, I've got you" he said cockily and then he grabs my waist and our chest were together, then I tried to get out of his grip.

"can you please move, i need to go to class"

"i know you love it new girl" he said winking at me. _wait he thinks that im a new girl, damn he's dumb._

"can you please move" i begged trying to get out of grip. and then he's move over to my ass, now im getting angry, i grab both of his arms and twist it and flip him. i saw him in shock.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY ASS, IS THAT CLEAR BREWER!" i yelled, then he nodded in shock.

"now i need to go to class" an i walked off to class.

* * *

jack pov

this girl just flip me! she filp me! i am so lucky that no one saw that.

i went to science and that girl was in my class siting in kim's seat WAIT WHAT THAT CANT BE KIM IT JUST CANT BE.

I sit next to her and winked.

"hey, new girl"

"you dont recognize me do you?"

"i know your beautiful" trying to hold her hand. and then she remove her hands.

" so you don't recognize me?" she raised her eyebrows and i confused

"your hot and all, but darling what are you talking about"

"slut...nerd freak..." she said trying give me hints,

I was soooo confused

"IM KIM CRAWFORD, YOU IDIOT"she yelled while standing up

"you who now" i said in a suprised while standing up.

"you are so stupid! you didnt know it was me"

"your pretty, but no one speaks that to me"

"i just did, brewer"

"YOU SHUT IT CRAWFORD"

"you want to go now, come and get me" i answerd back

she punched him in the face but jack caught it ( watch the fighting watch?v=x_JHAlFjhr0 forget about the fliping part.)

jack took kims waist and kiss her.

than everybody wolf whistle than she push him and slaps him.

"YOU FAGOT" she yelled and ran out of class

"JACK BREWER DETETION" mrs king yelled


End file.
